Paradoria/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2015 Universal animated film Paradoria. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents PARADORIA Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Steve Samono Gary Hall Co-Directed by Michael Wildshill Produced by Amy McNeill Daniel Ross Executive Producer Audel LaRoque Story by Steve Samono Gary Hall Amy McNeill Laurie Craig Michael Wildshill Screenplay by Steve Samono John Hamburg Laurie Craig Original songs by Alan Menken Cinco Paul Marc Shaiman Score by by Alan Menken Editor Tom F. Warner Finn Wolfhard AnnaSophia Robb Jenny Slate Patrick Stewart Maya Rudolph Bryan Cranston and Rob Riggle Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Craig Kellman Pete Oswald Art Director John France Character Designers John France Carlos Grangel Craig Kellman Jin Kim Shiyoon Kim Shane Prigmore Peter de Sève Shannon Tindle Visual Effects Supervisor Greg Marshall CG Supervisor Alexander Bates Associate Producer David K. Thompson Production Supervisors Rupert Brinton Vanessa Peskamn Head of Story Jim Anderson Story Supervisor Gary Hall Heads of Animation Henry Adams Randy Travelers Animation Director William Jennings Animation Supervisor Mike Warden Supervising Animators Chris Abazzi Matt Beckson Bob Cokinn Hermann Hassan Nobe Rando Supervising Crowd Animator Rick Greene Character Supervisors Modeling: Kendrick Overly Surfacing: Newton Fanning Rigging: Marius Lennon Characters Effects: Orren Sulzberger Hair & Cloth: Ken Russel Fur: Chrissy Frechette Set Supervisors Modeling: Phillip Calvi Surfacing: Nick Boening Set Dressing: Sheen Perloff Head of Layout Matt Tong Rough Layout Supervisor Adam Macklin Final Layout Supervisor Marvin M. Roberts Script and Recording Supervisor Joe Kelly Global Technology Supervisor Braden Perry Lighting Supervisor Matt Beckson Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Composting Supervisors Wye Anninger Nero Speckman Stereo Supervisor Judy Fillingham Stereo Composting Supervisor Bealle Khananshivili Pipeline Supervisor Nicholas Russell Head of Animation and Information Technology Brandon Minez Rendering Supervisor Sansone Henery Production Manager Jess Riol Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo, C.S.A. Cast Additional Voices Editorial Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Visual Development Coming soon! Modeling Coming soon! Shading Coming soon! Surfacing Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Character Effects Coming soon! Crowds Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Finaling Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Research & Development Coming soon! Production Engineering Coming soon! Systems Coming soon! Technical Development Coming soon! Information Technology Coming soon! Hardware & Software Coming soon! Technology Management Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Copyright © 2015 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:Paradoria